Window coverings for windows, and doors, and the like usually have horizontal slats made of wood, plastic, metal, or the like. The slats are suspended in horizontal parallel spaced apart relation from a head rail. Ladder tapes are suspended from the head rail and are connected to each slat. Lift cords are provided for raising the slats upwardly, and for lowering them downwardly. A lift control permits the lift cords to be raised and lowered.
In addition, a tilt control is provided which is connected to the ladder tapes. Operation of the tilt control will tilt all of the slats one way or the other between open and closed position.
All of this is well known in the art and requires no further description. It is however known that in most cases such window coverings require two separate set of controls, namely, a tilt control for operating the tilting of the ladder tapes, and a lift control for operating the lift cords.
It is desirable to provide for a combined tilt and lift control for operating both tilt and lift functions from a single set of controls. In this way operation of one set of controls will permit the slats to be either raised or lowered, and operation of the same set of controls, in a slightly different mode will cause tilting of the slats.